


The Whole World's Crazy - Novelization

by WritingRookie



Category: Amelia Rules!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRookie/pseuds/WritingRookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a novelization of the Amelia Rules! comic series. Amelia McBride is a former New Yorker living in a small town after her parents' divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole World's Crazy - Novelization

_Hey, how's it going? Beautiful night, isn't it? ...Or IS it night where you are? Ah, who cares, just pretend you're reading this at night._

_Anyway, my name's Amelia - Amelia McBride. Sorry about the mess, by the way. We just moved in and I haven't really gotten around to fixing things up yet._

_(Actually, we've been here a about couple months now. Mom's been having a fit for me to clean up!)_

_Oh, I don't mean to be rude...c'mon in! Oh wait...ah, never mind._

_Anyway, things are pretty okay here so far. I met this one boy - Reggie - I kind of like...well, not like_ that _! Boys are gross! Oh, an' there's this girl - Rhonda. We hang out too, but she_ hates _me! I think it's cuz she likes Reggie...I mean,_ likes him _likes him._

_Oh, and I guess you should know...my parents split up._

_That's how come me an' mom moved in here with Aunt Tanner._

_The whole thing is kinda weird...an' kinda made me feel...I dunno...guilty? So I asked Mom if I was the reason they got divorced. She got real nervous an' tried to make a joke._

_She said..."If that were true, we would've broken up years ago."_

_..._

_That's one thing I've noticed about grown-ups...more often than not..._

_They're **not** funny._

* * *

**Hey there, folks.**

**So, I've noticed a distinct lack of fanfiction out there for the comic series _Amelia Rules!_ So...I've decided to make one of my own. Admittedly it's more of a novelisation of the whole series, but you take what you can get. Also, as someone who's read the whole thing...the stuff in the first volume is a LOT different to that in the later ones. Take my word for it.**

**Anyway, please read and review. Next time, we get to some real fun.**

**Also, I don't own this series, it is the property of Jimmy Gownley and whomever else owns it. :P**


End file.
